1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a television receiver and more particularly is directed to a television receiver which can indicate the numeral of a channel after the channel is changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is proposed a television receiver in which when a channel is changed, the numeral indicative of the channel after the channel is changed is indicated on the screen of a cathode ray tube during a predetermined period. Such previously proposed television receiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,645, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,285 and so on. A conventional channel indicator used in such television receiver requires a special LSI (large scale integration) chip to indicate the numeral of the channel. However, such LSI chip requires a substantial investment in time and money from its designing to the completion, and when the designing thereof is changed midway, it is quite difficult to cope with such change.
Moreover, it is difficult to give an individuality to the character pattern of the numeral indicating the channel. Furthermore, the number of ICs (integrated circuits) is increased and hence the manufacturing cost is inevitably raised.